


do tomatoes go in a fruit salad?

by fliick



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comedy, Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, ive worked on this fic for like 4 months please have mercy if anything looks wrong, this is a platonic oisuga centered fic with daisuga and iwaoi on the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fliick/pseuds/fliick
Summary: “We’re friends, Kou-chi! I’m not taking advantage of you. I wanna know about all the drama going on!”“Like what?”“Like whether or not Tobio’s getting crushed.”“Oikawa-”“And how long you and Sawamura are gonna pine until one of you cracks.”“Oikawa.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 276





	do tomatoes go in a fruit salad?

**Author's Note:**

> I FINISHED IT I CANT BELIEVE IT
> 
> so, a little backstory behind-the-scenes of this fic, my best friend pitched this idea to me in august of last year  
> she told me a little bit about it and i went "haha, sounds funny" and then she showed me the notes she had for it and i said okay i am taking over this fic and writing it now and also im shoving iwaoi in it because i have a bias  
> and here we are
> 
> this stupid fic has been dubbed "idiots fic" affectionately and ive gotten stuck on this fic more than any other fic ive ever written  
> thank you to char for letting me take ur idea and injecting iwaoi in it, however i do NOT thank u for ur contributions to dialogue ily

Tooru Oikawa is exactly the kind of person Koushi would typically try to avoid.  
He’s intensely competitive on the court and annoyingly goofy any other time.

He’s the kind of person that actively tries (and succeeds) to irritate all of his teammates and while Koushi definitely doesn’t mind a bit of silliness, Oikawa just seems to take it to another level.  
Like Kageyama, Oikawa hates to lose and his intensity tends to deter Koushi more than it inspires him.

At least, that’s Koushi’s initial interpretation of him.

They first properly meet during the practice match near the beginning of the year.  
Koushi hadn’t known much about Oikawa other than that he was Kageyama’s senpai, and that he seemed insufferable.

He had asked Kageyama if he had Oikawa’s number sometime after the practice match to ask him about something he overheard about Oikawa’s plans for college.

Surprisingly, Kageyama still had Oikawa’s number from years ago (though he never uses it these days), and Koushi tentatively strikes up a conversation with the guy.  
He texts Oikawa something to the extent of:

> _Hey, I happened to hear you have plans to go abroad for college. It was something I was considering too, and I wanted to hear your thoughts about it._  
> _This is Koushi Sugawara by the way._

Oikawa replies, about ten minutes later.  
> _tbh i don’t remember who u are or how u got my number but i’ll just assume ur a lovely girl who asked iwachan for my number :9_  
> _i do plan on going abroad, training somewhere in america if i get the chance_  
> _also if ur here to ask me out, i’m not available atm sorry ):_

The absolute audacity on him. Koushi’s pretty sure this is why the guy was constantly getting scolded on the sidelines during the practice match.  
He decides to ignore how ignorant the message is.

> _I’m Karasuno’s third year setter, actually. I overheard a conversation between your second years about your plans while at our practice match and I hadn’t met someone else who was thinking about studying abroad._

Oikawa really takes his sweet ass time replying, Koushi finds.  
It’s about another ten minutes before he gets a response from Oikawa.

> _ohhhh! well, that’s kind of disappointing…_  
> _anyway, i totally get it!!_  
> _tobiochan totally replaced u on the starting line-up, huh? been there done that, i get it (︶︹︺)_

Koushi kind of feels a sharp sting at that. Despite all his words to Kageyama before, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little disappointed. Just the duty of an upperclassman, though, he supposes.

> _I’m not confiding in you about that._  
> _You said you planned on studying in America?_

Oikawa’s reply comes a little faster this time, somewhere around six minutes.

> _its okay to be angry about it, kou-chi_  
> _the america thing isn’t concrete, though_  
> _it’s what i plan on, but i’m still not completely sure about it_

Koushi stares down at his phone’s screen, reading over the messages.  
The way Oikawa texts is off-putting and strange to him, but he guesses he’ll just have to get used to it.

> _Are you trying to be cute? Why the nickname?_  
> _And why aren’t you sure about it?_

> _geez, u must really wanna get to know me, kou-chi (≧◡≦)_  
> _i’ve got some things here that are making me reconsider going abroad, that’s all_  
> _takes a lot of work, u know, moving to a whole new unknown place is a little scary…_

> _I guess so._  
> _It’s a little early to be thinking about all that, anyway._  
> _You’ll have to pass all the tests, too._  
> _I’m not sure if I’m cut out for abroad myself._

> _where did u wanna go study, then?_

> _Was thinking maybe somewhere in England. But it seems like a lot to prepare for._  
> _I’ll definitely have to study hard if I do._

> _if u wanted to study together, u should have just said so, kou-chi! ≧◡≦_  
> _we can even talk volleyball, too!_

Koushi’s taken aback by that one.  
He wonders if he should reel back now, he’s not really sure if it’s a good idea to start getting cozy with the enemy team’s captain.

> _Uh, I don’t know if that’s a good idea._

>  
> _it’s not like we’re conspiring together or anything, we’d just be studying!_  
> _it sounds kind of fun, like having a forbidden relationship...Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ_

> _I’m literally begging you to not call it that._

> _forbidden friendship…. secret comrades…_

> _That’s not much better._

> _brothers in arms!! we’re bound by a pact!!!_  
> _next week, we’ll be forming a mafia together_

That gets Koushi to crack a smile.  
Even if Oikawa’s a little out of Koushi’s comfort zone in terms of friends, he doesn’t really mind his excitable and childish nature, really.  
It might even be fun to study with him, too.

> _Alright, fine._  
> _This Saturday? I can catch a train._

> _i’ll send u the location of a meeting spot, then!_  
> _this is so exciting! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ_  
> _we can have our own little private setter squad, kou-chi!_

> _Please stop calling me that._

Koushi’s never been one to lie about anything. It gives him anxiety to keep a secret, even if it’s an unharmful one.  
When he was a child, he was once told to keep a surprise birthday party for a classmate secret and he ended up just sprinting in the other direction as soon as the classmate began asking Koushi what was going on.

So when Daichi casually asks Koushi what he’s doing over the weekend, Koushi promptly answers that he’s meeting up with Oikawa.  
It understandably shocks Daichi, but it shocks their wild second years even more.

If Koushi had known the whole team would be sent into chaos over this small meetup with Oikawa, he probably _would_ have actually just run in the other direction when Daichi asked him.

It’s Tanaka who spouts nonsense first, whining, “Are you working with the enemy team, Suga-san?!”

Kageyama looks stricken, mumbling, “And I’m the one who gave you his number… I didn’t think you’d actually text him...”

Before Koushi can even say anything to defend himself, Daichi comes to his rescue, quickly calming everyone.  
“Suga would never do something like that, Tanaka,” he says in that low captain voice he pulls off so well.

He walks over to Koushi and pats him on his shoulder blade, and the tiny motion sends shockwaves all throughout him.  
Daichi doesn’t keep his hand there, it’s just a small pat, but Koushi’s a little hung up on it.

Daichi continues, “We’re all free to have friends with whoever we want. We _did_ just have a practice match with Aoba Johsai a couple weeks ago, so it’s no wonder that some friendships were made.”  
“Besides, there’s gym inspections this weekend, so no practice anway,” he adds, with a nod to himself.

Koushi’s still thinking about Daichi’s touch, but he heaves a sigh and crosses his arms.  
“We’re just hanging out. Just to study and stuff, that’s all.”

Daichi pats Koushi on the back again as he says, “Right! See, guys?”  
Koushi thinks maybe Daichi says that a little forcibly and is briefly worried that Daichi _also_ thinks he’s planning some conspiracy against Karasuno, but his head gets a bit scrambled at Daichi’s lingering hand on his back.

They go about practice naturally after that, though he keeps hearing Hinata and Kageyama chatter amongst themselves while stealing glances at him.  
He thinks maybe he should be a _little_ offended by it, but he guesses he doesn’t really know the first years too well at this point in the year, anyway.

They meet at a little restaurant and sprawl out in the booth, sitting across from each other.  
Koushi brings some of his homework to study, but Oikawa brings nothing but his phone and wallet, which… Koushi thought that was what they were here for, but whatever.

“So, Kou-chi, how’re you doing?” Oikawa asks as if they’ve been friends for years.

Koushi’s scanning over the menu, quietly marveling at how cheap the food is here. He really needs to start eating here more often.  
He glances up at Oikawa over the menu, raising an eyebrow, “Uh, fine? How are you…?”

He finds this weird small talk extremely awkward, and he hadn’t really pegged Oikawa as the kind of person to do small talk, considering how he texted.

“Oh, well that’s good. I was super upset when it happened to me, so I figured you’d a bit less collected,” Oikawa shrugs, looking almost disappointed at Koushi’s reply. “But you seem like not a lot gets to you. Mr. Refreshing.”

That’s a lot to unpack in Koushi’s head.  
He starts with the first thing he thinks of, “Wait, what do you mean ‘when it happened’?”

Oikawa blinks, looking genuinely baffled.  
“When Tobio-chan replaced you on the starting lineup.”

“I’m not upset about it,” Koushi insists, with a bit more of a bite than he means.  
The look on Oikawa’s face tells him he’s not convinced at all, though.  
“Besides,” Koushi turns back to the menu, “You guys are the ones who requested that he play setter during the practice match anyway.”

“Mm, true,” Oikawa shrugs, “I’d like to see how you play, though.”

“Why, so you know what to expect for the tournament?” Koushi huffs, rolling his eyes.

Oikawa hums in acknowledgement, but Koushi can’t really tell what kind of reply he’s going for, so he ignores it.  
They put in their orders and Koushi works a bit on his homework while they wait. Oikawa watches him, bored expression on his face, chin on the palm of his hand, like he’s being forced to sit through a long lecture or something.

Koushi tries to not take any offence to it, but Oikawa _really_ watches him, and it gives Koushi the feeling that Oikawa’s silently asking him to put the damn pencil down and converse.

Koushi doesn’t really get to the point that he complies, because Oikawa cuts the silence between them.  
“So, Kou-chi, who do you like?”

Koushi thinks it’s weird to hear Oikawa call him that outside of text. It sounds even worse, but ignores that to focus on what he’s saying instead.

Koushi stops in the middle of writing his notes, pencil faltering and messing up his sentence.  
He whips his head up, giving a blank stare. “Wh-what?”

Oikawa grins, but Koushi feels the devilish tone of it.  
They get their food before Oikawa can elaborate, and Koushi’s left to think about it as they’re eating.

Has he been obvious? He’s only known Oikawa for a handful of weeks, and they’ve only met in person once aside from this.  
He thinks about confiding in Oikawa about his crush, but the way Oikawa asked the question like they’re teenage girls at a sleepover makes Koushi feel like if he gives Oikawa the answer, the latter will pester him _constantly_ about it.

“I find that talking about crushes can often loosen people up when they’re feeling tense,” Oikawa hums around mouthfuls of udon. “At least, for some people, anyway.”

Koushi blows on his own bowl of ramen.  
“Then you go first,” Koushi challenges, though he knows he’s just stalling.

Oikawa blinks, tilting his head slightly.  
“Me? Iwa-chan.”

Oh. Koushi didn’t think he’d give it up that easily.  
“Iwa-chan?” Koushi repeats, confused by the name. It definitely sounds like a dumb nickname.

“My childhood best friend. The vice captain and ace. He took over before I came to the practice match,” he says with a shrug. “His full name is Hajime Iwaizumi.”

Koushi swirls his ramen around, the face of Seijou’s vice captain seemingly lost in his mind.

“Spiky hair, green eyes, short,” Oikawa describes, snorting a bit at that last one.

Koushi maybe recalls someone like that, but it’s vague.  
“So, you and Iwaizumi are childhood friends? You’ve been crushing on him for a long time, then?”

“Probably my whole life?” Oikawa says thoughtfully, “I’m not sure, I don’t really remember ever not liking him.”

“That’s surprisingly sweet of you to say,” Koushi says with a short chuckle. “You don’t seem like the type who would say stuff like that easily.”

“Rude!” Oikawa protests, pouting. “I say sweet stuff to him all the time. It’s Iwa-chan who never says sweet stuff back!”  
He chuckles to himself, a warm smile spreading across his face, one that Koushi can only imagine means he’s thinking of Iwaizumi.  
“It’s probably because he gets all embarrassed saying romantic things.”

“Oh,” Koushi replies blankly, ramen hanging off his chopsticks, “I thought- huh.”

Oikawa smirks. “Oh? Did you think we weren’t dating yet? I’m pretty sure I mentioned something like that when we texted.”

Koushi shakes his head, stuffing the ramen into his mouth.  
Through his chewing, he replies, “You just said you weren’t available. Could’ve been taken a couple of ways.”

Oikawa cups his own face, blush spreading across his cheeks as he says with exaggerated coyness, “He confessed at the beginning of our second year. You should have heard his confession! It was so cute, I thought I’d die from my heart exploding. He was blushing and everything, and he was so unusually shy! If only I’d gotten a picture of his face…”

Koushi watches him as he gushes about Iwaizumi, every now and then humming in acknowledgement in between bites of ramen.  
Under different circumstances, he’d probably complain at how talkative Oikawa is about his boyfriend and how annoying it is to hear about someone else’s relationship, but he doesn’t really want Oikawa to loop back around to asking him about his crush.

“Anyway,” Oikawa says, dropping his playful swooning, “We were talking about you.”

Dammit. Koushi was hoping he could keep Oikawa off his back, but he doesn’t seem like he’s forgotten.  
“What about me?” Koushi dodges, stuffing more ramen in his mouth to stall.

Oikawa rolls his eyes, clearly already knowing that Koushi’s avoiding the topic.  
Still, he answers pointedly, “Your _crush_ , silly.”

“Don’t have one,” Koushi says, probably a little too quickly to be convincing.

Oikawa catches on, though. Of course he would.  
“I find that hard to believe,” he says, seemingly abandoning the rest of his udon to focus on dogging Koushi about this.

Koushi continues to shovel ramen in his mouth so he can take the time to chew, _very_ slowly.  
Oikawa’s persistent, though, patiently waiting each time.

“We’ve only known each other for, like, a week,” Koushi points out. “That’s not a lot of time to know things.”

Oikawa shrugs. “It’s just that obvious, then.”

“If it’s so obvious, shouldn’t you know already?”

Oikawa grins, resting his chin on his hand. “Well, of course I do. But it’s fun to see you try to deny it.”

“That’s just rude,” Koushi mumbles, glancing down at his homework to avoid Oikawa’s knowing eyes.  
His eyes skim over the next passage of an article he has to annotate, something about the domestication of dogs. He’s only read about half of it, but he thinks he could probably get the general gist of the article with just what he’s read so far.

Daichi’s always had trouble with annotating articles like these, as Koushi’s found out in the past two years they’ve known each other.  
Daichi is, in general, a good student who gets good grades and is pretty smart. But he began coming to Koushi for help on article work sometime after they became good friends in their second year, and it became a bit of a regular thing anytime articles were assigned.

Koushi wonders if Daichi needs help with his article.  
Not that Daichi hasn’t gotten better at it in the time Koushi has helped him, but Koushi likes spending time with him.

“Hey,” Oikawa says, friendly lilt back in his tone, “We should hang out sometime to study for real.”

Koushi pushes his ramen bowl aside to exaggeratedly gesture to his homework.  
“Oikawa, what do you think _this_ is?”

“I didn’t think you’d actually bring it,” Oikawa shrugs, “Besides, the studying is just the sideshow! I wanna know all the juicy gossip about the going-ons at Karasuno!”

“I’m not gonna be some kind of spy for you,” Koushi scrunches up his nose.

“That’s not what I meant,” Oikawa scoffs, sipping his glass of water. “We’re friends, Kou-chi! I’m not taking advantage of you. I wanna know about all the drama going on!”

“Like what?”

“Like whether or not Tobio’s getting crushed.”

“Oikawa-”

“And how long you and Sawamura are gonna pine until one of you cracks.”

“ _Oikawa._ ”

Ultimately, Koushi comes out of their little friendly date with unfinished homework and an earful of Oikawa’s romantic ventures throughout middle and high school.  
Frankly, Koushi probably could have spent his Saturday better, but he’d be lying if he didn’t find Oikawa fun to hang out with regardless.

He’s so much different from the people Koushi usually hangs out with, and despite all his gloating and rambling, he actually does have some valuable experiences.

The following Monday, half of the team presses him about what happened, and Koushi simply tells them that he had lunch with Oikawa and they chatted.  
They mostly seem to accept that answer, though Kageyama seems skeptical and almost nervous that Koushi’s getting friendly with Oikawa.  
Koushi can’t blame him or anything, but he makes a note to dote on Kageyama a bit more to keep him from becoming suspicious of him.

The week that Asahi and Nishinoya come back, Daichi pulls Koushi aside in the hallways and asks him about Oikawa, to Koushi’s surprise.

“So, you and Oikawa went out to eat together?” Daichi asks quietly.

“Yeah?” Koushi says, raising an eyebrow. “I mean, I brought my homework and stuff to work on, but we just ended up talking most of the time.”

“What about?”  
The tone in Daichi’s voice is light and friendly, but there’s something underneath that Koushi can’t quite pick out.

Koushi shrugs, “Not much, really. We might hang out more, though. But if you still need some help with your homework, I’d be glad to help out!”

Daichi seems awfully stiff, fidgeting a little with his fingers.  
It’s unlike him, but Koushi doesn’t think much of it.

“Oh, no,” Daichi says airily, waving his hand dismissively, “I’m fine, but thanks. I’ve gotten a little better at articles.” He adds a short chuckle that sounds a little hollow.

“Everything alright?” Koushi asks, tilting his head to try to catch Daichi’s eye, but Daichi seems to be avoiding his gaze.

“Yeah. I’m just… uh, worried about Nishinoya being back and Asahi. That’s all,” Daichi says, scratching the back of his head.

“Yeah, I’ve been by Asahi’s classroom a couple times, but he still seems hesitant. Hinata and Kageyama might end up talking some sense into him, though,” Koushi says with a small smile. “You probably don’t need to worry too much.”

Daichi clears his throat, moving from the wall they’ve been talking against.  
There’s a look on his face that Koushi can’t quite read, but he also just looks tired. Koushi reminds himself to scold Daichi about getting more sleep later.  
Daichi smiles, teeth slightly showing past his lips as he does.

“You’re right. C’mon, let’s get to practice.”

> _ur training camp in tokyo!!!_  
> _how was it? tell me about it!!! (°∀°)_

> _Normal, I guess._  
> _Learned some new stuff and did a lot of training, so you guys better be prepared come tournament time!_

> _oh, we will! ヾ(｀ε´)ノ_  
> _i’m looking forward to crushing u AND tobiochan_

> _We’ll see about that._

> _hey, kou-chi, why dont u come to one of our practice matches sometime to watch?_

> _Uh, am I allowed to do that? And why?_

> _for fun! u can observe my work (╯3╰)_  
> _it’ll benefit u by getting a closer look at the team before the tournament, anyway_

> _Hmmm..._

> _i’ll let u confide in me about sawamura_

> _Literally shut up._  
> _Fine, when’s your next one?_

> _a week before the tournament!_  
> _thursday! i’ll send u details later!!_

> _Sounds like you’re giving me a huge advantage_

> _because! i wanna play u guys and crush tobiochan!_  
> _even if u watch us and observe how we play, it won’t change the fact that we’ll crush u :9_

> _Oh, I WILL observe and watch._  
> _We’ll be the ones crushing you._  
> _You should keep an eye on your student, he’s growing a lot._

> _he’s not my student!!!!_

“Wow, you really showed up, Kou-chi!” Oikawa greets as Koushi peeks his head in the gym.

“Well, _yeah_. You invited me.”

They have a spacious gym, and it seems only a little bigger than Karasuno’s, but not by much.  
Oikawa’s team take a glance at him, and whisper amongst themselves.  
Koushi suddenly feels extremely awkward, but Oikawa pulls him into the gym.

“Go ahead and watch from the balcony,” he says, lightly pushing Koushi towards the stairs.

As he reaches the balcony, he gets an overhead view of Seijou’s team, and Koushi finds that there’s a lot of players who look good at what they do.  
Their tall #2 is a middle blocker who seems like he’d be a problem in a match, especially with all the shorties on Karasuno.

#7 is their libero, and he’s extremely skilled to top it off, receiving a handful of rough serves and saving the ball multiple times.

Their ace, #4, looks extremely strong and he has a powerful spike that might even rival Asahi’s.  
Actually, thinking of Oikawa’s description, he guesses that that’s Iwaizumi.  
The two don’t seem particularly couple-y on the court, though. Koushi guesses that’s to be expected, but he definitely wouldn’t have been surprised if Oikawa had been more affectionate, what with how much the guy gushed about Iwaizumi.

Koushi doesn’t know the team that they practice against, but he makes sure to study them, too.  
Any potential opponent is important to study. He probably should have brought a notebook. Oh well.

Koushi had already known since seeing it first-hand at their first practice match, but Oikawa’s serves are powerful. They zing past the net and hit the other side of the court before anyone can really tell what’s happening.

Though, a couple times, Oikawa _does_ botch a serve. It’s almost satisfying to see, and his teammates goad him about it.

Koushi had been a little nervous coming into the gym, but he quickly settles and becomes comfortable with watching the match.  
He even calls out, “Lame!” when Oikawa misses one of his serves, to which Oikawa protests and his teammates shoot Koushi a thumbs-up.

Aoba Johsai wins two of three of the practice matches.

It’s not all that surprising, though. Watching them play, it’s clear why they’re a powerhouse.  
Koushi imagines there’s still things they’ll work on before the tournament, too.

Even if Koushi won’t be playing for the majority of the matches in the tournament, he starts getting excited at the thought of playing Oikawa head on.

He meets Oikawa near the gate to the school, by the bus stop.  
The sun’s going down, and Koushi imagines everyone else is probably busy training hard right about now.

When Koushi told Daichi that he was going to watch Aoba Johsai’s practice match, Daichi had this shocked look on his face, even after Koushi explained everything.  
Koushi’s kind of glad he told Daichi privately instead of along with the whole team - he’s sure rumors would start spreading somehow.

Still, Daichi didn’t look particularly pleased about it, but he didn’t say anything to stop him, either.  
Which didn’t quite sit well with Koushi, because it still felt like Daichi wasn’t completely trusting him. He figures he’ll just have to pull Daichi aside to convince him that he’s really not trying to conspire anything against Karasuno.

“So, what did you think?” Oikawa’s voice carries from where he’s sauntering towards the gate, Iwaizumi trailing behind him.

Koushi grins as he replies, “It was grounding. Thought you might have been a real threat, but even you mess up sometimes.”

Iwaizumi snorts, and Oikawa scoffs in dismay, then whips around and huffs, “Iwa-chan, don’t laugh at that!”

Iwaizumi shrugs. “It’s not like he’s wrong. You’re so scary good that it’s refreshing to see you mess up.”

“Aww, you think I’m good?”

“Yeah, duh, idiot.”

Oikawa smiles at him with a smile that Koushi doesn’t think he’s ever seen on Oikawa.  
It’s soft and gentle, nothing like that teasing, smug smirk he usually wears. Koushi wonders if that look is reserved for Iwaizumi or if Oikawa typically wears that expression when he’s off the court.  
When he turns back to Koushi, his expression hardens and he’s back to normal, smug grin and everything. An Iwaizumi-only look, it seems.

“Well, I’m glad you came,” Oikawa says with a friendly grin. “Let’s grab lunch together before the tournament! We don’t have to talk volleyball - in fact, I’d prefer we don’t. Sunday good?”

“Sure,” Koushi nods, then glances at Iwaizumi.  
He wonders if this kind of thing is awkward to Iwaizumi. His boyfriend is making plans with someone else right in front of him, after all.  
Koushi thinks maybe he’d be a little awkward in that situation. But Iwaizumi doesn’t seem fazed at all.

Well, Koushi guesses they’ve been dating for a little over a year now. They’ve probably already worked through most of the awkward parts.  
There’s a yearning deep in Koushi’s chest for something like that too, but he buries it.

Oikawa puts his hand on his hip, standing up taller as he says, “Anyway, you guys better be in top form during the tournament. Better not get knocked out in the first round.”

Despite his joking around, Koushi knows Oikawa _will_ be a threat come game time, and he’s already busying the back of his mind with ideas on how to get around him.

“I know. The same goes for you guys.”

The defeat is a hard pill to swallow.  
Even though Koushi didn’t get to play in the match against Aoba Johsai, it’s hard for him to take, too.  
Even after the team eats together, everyone’s emotional and sulky.

It’s not something Koushi really wants to admit - the fact that he’s almost relieved that they lost.  
It crosses his mind briefly, like a scared, shaky exhale of breath after holding it for hours.  
He’s certain he’s not the only one that cries that night. He’s certain he’s not the only one beyond frustrated.  
Still, there’s still a fire in him that hasn’t been blown out. If anything, it’s starting to burn a bit brighter.

Despite that, when Koushi sees a text from Oikawa the following morning, he can’t help but feel a little bitter about it. Oikawa’s text is simply just a conversation starter and not at all inherently offensive, but the defeat still sours his mind.

He feels a little bad about ignoring the text, but he can’t imagine Oikawa doing anything but the same if he had been in Koushi’s shoes.  
Koushi tells himself that they’ll patch things up later, when the taste of defeat starts dulling in his mouth.

He finds the rest of Karasuno are basically the same as him; quietly angry.

Koushi, Daichi, and Asahi walk to school together like they always do, meeting up with Shimizu at school. They don’t really chat much past greetings and small talk about the upcoming exams, though it seems like Daichi wants to say something, but backs out of it.

Koushi catches a glimpse of Hinata and Kageyama in the hallways in the morning, but they seem out of it and frustrated, so he leaves them alone for now.  
He doesn’t see the second years at all in the morning, but he can only imagine they’re just as beat-up.

Daichi finds him in the hallway in between classes and approaches him, a tired look on his face.

“Hey, Suga. How are you holding up?” he asks gently, leading them over to the wall, out of the way of the hallway traffic.

Koushi chuckles softly, nudging Daichi’s shoulder with his elbow.  
“Hey, don’t ask that like we’ve just been through the apocalypse. We’ll be fine.”

“The loss was hard for everyone,” Daichi answers, but the tension in his face loosens at Koushi’s joking. “Kageyama and Hinata took it especially hard.”

“It’s frustrating, of course. But the second years seem to have already picked themselves up. Don’t let them outshine us, Daichi,” Koushi teases, resting his back against the wall.

Daichi goes a little quiet, eyes trained on his own fidgeting fingers.  
“Did the counselor talk to you yet? This morning, he was supposed to talk to all the third years in clubs about their plans.”

“Yeah,” Koushi says, remembering how he was told to prioritize his studies over volleyball since he wasn’t even on the starting lineup. It was a hard blow, but Koushi had been ready to hear it.  
“I’m not all that worried.”

Daichi flicks his eyes up at Koushi’s face before quickly darting them back down to his fingers.  
“It feels like you never are, you’re so positive. It’s nice to be around,” he says with a soft chuckle. “I’m not really sure myself.”

Koushi furrows his eyebrows, looking down at Daichi’s dipped head.  
“What? Wait, are you actually thinking about-”

The bell rings, cutting their conversation short.  
Daichi jolts a little at the sound, but he whips his head up and scratches the back of his neck as he’s already inching down the hall to his next class.  
“Well, anyway, it’ll be fine. I’ll catch up with you and Asahi at lunch. Later.”

Before Koushi can say anything else, Daichi’s half-sprinting through the corridor.

At lunch, Koushi finds Asahi and Daichi in the stairwell, somber expressions on their faces.  
He frowns as he climbs up to the platform they’re standing on, and they look up at his approach.  
They look serious, Daichi especially. He turns around to look out the open window, breathing a short sigh.

“I think it’s about time I retire.”

Koushi and Asahi both share shocked expressions, but Daichi continues before either can get anything in, “It’s like you said before, Suga. The second and first years are ready, and they’re determined. It might be better for us to go ahead and step down for them, so they can start acclimating the team accordingly.”

Asahi opens his mouth to say something, but Koushi ends up beating him.  
“Are you sure? Is that really what you want to do, Daichi?”

Daichi tilts his head so he can look at Koushi, eyes wide. “H-huh?”

“I know you’re the captain and that means you feel responsible for everyone, but that doesn’t mean you need to erase yourself from the equation. If you had planned all along to quit, I won’t stop you, but you should play how you want to. To the end,” Koushi says, taking a step closer.

He locks eyes with Daichi, and despite his confident speech, Koushi’s heart rate picks up a little at the chestnut eyes staring back.  
So he shoves it aside and puts his hands on his hips, raising an eyebrow.  
“Well, _I’m_ staying, with or without you. It might even be fun to be the new captain if you end up stepping down,” Koushi teases, sticking his tongue out impishly.

Asahi scratches his cheek sheepishly as he adds, “Well, I had always planned on staying on the team regardless. Just so you know. Suga said it better.”

Daichi looks at them with wide eyes before melting into light, fluttering laughter that echoes through the stairwell.  
“Well, I guess I have to stay, then! I can’t have Suga stealing my spot, and someone needs to keep Asahi in check!”

Asahi protests, frowning, “What do you mean, keep me in check?! I’m the least rowdy member on the team!”

“But you _are_ a wimp,” Koushi chuckles, poking at Asahi’s side. “Which I could totally handle if I was captain. I handle you all the time, anyway. I could lead the team just fine.”

“No way!” Daichi snorts, “You just encourage the rowdy second and first years!”

“You saying that’s not the mark of a great captain?” Koushi scoffs exaggeratedly, “I take it back. Daichi, go ahead and step down. I’ll make an amazing captain. You can call me Captain-san from now on.”

Daichi playfully nudges Koushi’s chest with his elbow.  
“I’m definitely not quitting now!”

Koushi imitates Daichi’s deep voice as he strikes a pose and announces, “Your reason for staying is shallow! I’m the captain now! And I’m kicking you off the team!”

Daichi plays along, dramatically falling to his knees and begging, “Nooo, Captain-san! But I still have to make it to the spring nationals!”

Koushi gives a deep, villainous laugh.  
“ _I’ll_ be taking Karasuno to nationals now! And Asahi will be my new vice captain!”

“Don’t drag me into this!” Asahi wheezes, bent over from his laughing.

Between Koushi and Daichi’s playing around and laughing, Asahi quietly smiles knowingly, but Koushi decidedly ignores the look on his face.

Takeda gathers the third years to discuss their plans further, urging them to think about what they really want to do next, but Koushi’s pretty sure the three of them are committed by then.

> _Hey, sorry I haven’t texted lately._  
> _I heard about the Inter-high finals. How are you guys doing?_

> _oh! kou-chi! this is a surprise!_  
> _was actually kind of starting to worry that our mafia plans were off (●´ω｀●)_

> _Nope, seems like we’re still on the way to creating one._

> _hehe ;9_  
> _so i guess u third years are staying on the team_

> _You too, then?_

> _of course!! especially after our defeat_

> _You alright about that, by the way?_

> _it’s been about a week by now_  
> _just thinking about the next time we’ll face off against Ushiwaka! ヽ(｀Д´)ﾉ_

> _Well I guess you’re fine if you’re using emojis._  
> _Wanna get lunch together next Friday?_

> _(⊙ヮ⊙)_  
> _kou-chi???? asking ME to hang out???_  
> _huh, losing to us must have really humbled u_

> _I retract my offer._

> _send me the restaurant u wanna go to!! ≧◡≦_  
> _do u mind if iwachan comes with us this time? fridays are usually iwachan days_

> _Sure, but please don’t start making out in front of me._

> _i’m appalled u think i would do such a thing, mr. refreshing >:(_  
> _iwachan and i are very distinguished gentlemen_

> _I still think that nickname is worse than Kou-chi._

> _oh and u dont have to hide anything with iwachan!!_  
> _he could also tell from a mile away that u have a crush on sawamura, but i also told him about ur pining_  
> _he said it was funny lol （ ´∀｀）_

> _Please I am literally begging you two to not start rumors or gossip about me to other people._

> _nope! we just gossip about u to each other (◡‿◡✿)_

> _That’s not reassuring._

Koushi finds out two things.

One, that Iwaizumi is a very likeable guy.  
He’s headstrong and kind, and handles Oikawa better than Koushi thinks anyone else probably could. He’s got a rough edge and he’s a little blunt, but that’s part of what makes him so cool.  
Actually, Iwaizumi kind of reminds Koushi of Daichi, in some ways.

And two, that, while he’d been told (many, many times, thanks to Oikawa) of how Oikawa and Iwaizumi have been dating for about two years, it’s still surprising for him to see them openly holding hands in public.

It’s not that they weren’t close at all during the times Koushi had seen them together, but Koushi’s never seen them so physically affectionate with each other until now.

They sit, pressed against each other, Oikawa’s arm slung around Iwaizumi’s neck, Iwaizumi’s hand over Oikawa’s, in the booth across from him.  
It’s endearing, definitely, seeing Oikawa so chuffed about being with his boyfriend, but Koushi really feels like he’s just been let in on a huge secret just by looking at them.

“So,” Koushi starts, leaning back in his booth, “Oikawa told me a small bit about how you confessed, Iwaizumi.”

Iwaizumi’s face goes red, and his eyes widen like a deer in headlights.  
He whips his head around to Oikawa, who sticks his tongue out cheekily and snickers.

Iwaizumi heaves a sigh and replies, “Well, he sure as hell wasn’t gonna do it.”

“You should have confessed sooner!” Oikawa protests. “Our first year would have been so much fun if we had been able to kiss.”

“Well, I _would_ have, if _someone_ hadn’t been dating a girl at the time.”

Oikawa coughs exaggeratedly, quickly turning to the waitress when she brings the group their food.

Koushi, between bites of teriyaki chicken, asks, “When did you realize you liked each other?”  
Even though he’d normally be a bit snarky when Oikawa starts talking about their relationship, he’s genuinely curious about it.

Oikawa hums happily, “Like I said before, I’ve always liked Iwa-chan. I only realized it was romantically sometime in junior high, when everyone around me was talking about girlfriends and stuff.”  
He scratches his cheek as he continues, “Though I still dated a couple girls. Lots of repression.”

Iwaizumi nudges him with his elbow and Oikawa gets that gentle smile on his face again.  
“I’ve always been around this idiot ever since we were kids. There’s never been a time I wasn’t drawn to him, whether I liked it or not,” Iwaizumi snorts.

He lets Oikawa reach across him to steal some slices of pork cutlet from his bowl.  
“When I realized it wasn’t just a friendly feeling, I started thinking on how to tell him. And then the moron went and dated girls.”

“It was only because I didn’t think you liked me!!” Oikawa huffs.

“Well, I do.”

It’s kind of sweet, really. Maybe Koushi should be taking notes, he wonders.  
Seeing them together really makes Koushi yearn for a relationship. Their casual touches, their married-couple-like bickering, their gentle gazes underneath the smug smiles and jabbing jokes.

His yearning is cut short by a brief, two-tone ring from his phone. He jolts slightly at the buzz in his pocket, fishing his phone out and checking the screen.  
A text from Daichi.

> _Hey, Suga. Are you free tomorrow? I thought we could maybe go out for lunch and study. If you’re busy, that’s cool._

Koushi’s fingers fly over his screen as he taps a quick reply. He thinks maybe he should give it at least a minute before replying so as not to seem too eager, but he forgets that and sends his message without a second thought.

> _I’d love to! You pick the place._

“Is that Sawamura?” Oikawa suddenly asks, sing-song lilt in his voice.

Koushi whips his head up, quickly stuffing his phone back in his pocket. His phone pings with a new message, but he ignores it for now. He can check it later.  
“None of your business,” Koushi scoffs, wrinkling his nose a little.

Oikawa shrugs. “The look on your face suggested so. Your eyes lit up when you looked at your phone.”

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Koushi argues, “I could have just found out that my cat had kittens or something.”

“Well, did she?” Oikawa smirks.

“...No.”

“Right, so you and Sawamura, huh?” Iwaizumi says around a mouth full of pork. “Toor- Oikawa has been gossiping about you for a while now.”

“Haha,” Koushi says forcibly, desperate to change the subject, “Did you just almost call Oikawa by his first name?”

Iwaizumi gives Koushi a look that says he knows exactly what Koushi’s doing, so Koushi shovels several pieces of chicken into his mouth so he can’t talk, but Iwaizumi just sits and waits instead of answering. Shit, he’s good at this.

Oikawa fills the pause in the conversation in Iwaizumi’s stead, but judging by the smug look on his face, he’s not doing it to save Koushi.  
“Iwa-chan usually calls me Tooru when we’re alone together. Almost slipped up there, huh?”

“Shut it,” Iwaizumi huffs. “You’re the one that’s all over me right now, anyway. We’re in public and Sugawara’s here. Don’t grab at my thigh.”

“It’s because today is an Iwa-chan day,” Oikawa hums. “I have to give you extra attention.”

“You really don’t.”

Koushi thinks maybe it’s better that he doesn’t schedule days to hang out with these two on Fridays, then. He doesn’t mind the company of the two, of course, but with the knowledge of Oikawa being handsy under the table with Iwaizumi, Koushi thinks it’d be better if they just find a different day to hang out.

Koushi takes his sweet time chewing his food, partially because he actually _did_ accidentally shove too much food in his mouth for him to chew any faster, but mostly because he’s still stalling.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi seem unfazed though, carrying on their own conversation in the meantime. Koushi even thinks he’s gotten away, but the minute he swallows the last piece of chicken, the both turn to him expectantly.

Koushi wonders if he could dump more food in his mouth.

Oikawa sighs dramatically, shaking his head with matched exaggeration.  
“Kou-chi’s so shy about his crush, it would almost be cute if it wasn’t so infuriating.”

“I don’t have a crush!” Koushi protests, though the fluttering in his chest suggests otherwise.

Iwaizumi sighs, and for a moment, Koushi thinks maybe Iwaizumi will stand up for him, tell Oikawa to back off, but instead he replies, “It’s okay, Sugawara. We’ve all been there. You just have to get over the denial and it’ll be smooth sailing from there.”

“I’m not-”  
The looks on both their faces says all Koushi needs to know. He sinks down into his booth with a sigh, picking at his food.

“Why not ask him out? Like, to hang out?” Iwaizumi offers. “Putting your crush aside, you guys are pretty good friends, right?”

Koushi fidgets, feeling his face heat up a little.  
“I-I mean, he just invited me out to lunch tomorrow…”

Oikawa raises his eyebrows with a smug look on his face, and Koushi rolls his eyes, turning back to his food.  
Lunch ends up being wholly unproductive, but at least he and Oikawa are on good terms now, Koushi supposes.

“Suga, you look nice,” Daichi compliments upon meeting up with Koushi the next day.

Koushi’s heart skips a beat, but he swallows it. He _did_ try to dress a little nicer, even if it _is_ just lunch.  
“Aw, thanks. You do too, Daichi.”

As luck would have it, Daichi had suggested the exact restaurant that Koushi came to with Oikawa and Iwaizumi the day prior, but Koushi had no complaints.

“Have you been here before?” Daichi asks as he’s holding the door open for Koushi.

Koushi wonders if it’d be weird if it admitted it.  
He does before he really thinks about it, “I came here with Oikawa.”

“Huh,” Daichi replies vaguely, smile faltering slightly. “Well, figures.”

Koushi thinks he maybe utters that last part a little bitterly.  
He feels like maybe he should be a little offended by it, but he’s not sure why.

They sit down across from each other a couple booths away from where he sat with Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

Unlike Oikawa, Daichi actually does bring some homework to work on while they wait for their orders.  
It’s stuff that he doesn’t really need help with, but they sit in comfortable silence for a while until their food is brought to them.

They chatter about schoolwork, classmates, volleyball, things like that in between.  
Somewhere along the small talk, Daichi brings up Oikawa.  
Koushi’s confused as to what compelled him to bring up the guy, but he listens anyway.

“You guys seem to hang out a lot,” Daichi observes offhandedly.

Koushi blinks. Do they?  
He thinks he and Oikawa hang out as much as any friend would. They just got back on good terms recently, after all.

“I guess,” Koushi shrugs. “He’s clingy and likes talking.”

Daichi stares down at his food quietly.  
“Well, I guess you guys are close after all, huh?”  
He lifts his head with a smile that seems a little strained.

 _Huh_ , Koushi thinks, but he doesn’t think anything else past that.  
He’s sure Daichi would say if something was irritating him, anyway.

Small talk doesn’t really bother Koushi, but somehow, he still feels like he should change the subject.  
Once they’ve finished their food, Koushi sits back, scratching the back of his neck.  
“So, hey, Daichi…”

Daichi looks up from his notebook, big brown eyes reaching Koushi’s curiously. Koushi’s heart skips a beat.

“U-uh, so my parents and sister are gonna be away for a business thing for a couple days next week…” Koushi says awkwardly, fidgeting his fingers under the table.

Daichi sits up, a concerned look on his face.  
“Oh, are you going to be okay by yourself?” he asks, with a serious tone.

Koushi’s face must be pretty red, he imagines.  
“Yeah, I’ll be fine! Uh, but if you wanted to come over and hang out or something sometime then...”  
He’s not really sure how to end that sentence, so he trails off awkwardly.

“Yeah, sure!” Daichi says with a grin. “Once we win against Shiratorizawa, we’ll need to study up on our opponents for nationals, after all!”

Koushi kind of just meant to hang out, but he figures studying together is still spending time together.

“Great!” he chirps, hoping the nervous shaking in his voice isn’t noticeable, “I’ll, uh, get back to you after the Inter-high.”  
If Karasuno ends up losing, this will be extremely awkward, Koushi thinks.

Daichi chuckles softly, and the sound pulls a smile out of Koushi.  
“Right. Let’s focus on winning for now.”

Koushi cracks a grin. “Look at you, being a big bad captain.”

“Aren’t you glad I kept the position?” Daichi jokes, flashing a toothy grin.

“I really am,” Koushi says with every earnest fiber of his being, then covers it up with another joke, “Although I still think I’d be a great captain myself.”

Daichi lightly kicks Koushi under the table, snorting, “Sorry, but I value my sanity.”

The Spring Inter-high brought opportunities to Karasuno.  
Going into the match, Koushi made sure to contact Oikawa. No hard feelings, but they would both play their best.

The win is satisfying and exhilarating, but Koushi catches the beaten-up Aoba Johsai from across the net.  
He even catches Iwaizumi’s crying - a sight that just _feels_ wrong, even with Oikawa comforting him.

He’s ecstatic about their win, but there’s some part of him that’s a little bitter about having to beat his friend.  
So, he texts Oikawa the same night.

> _You guys played a good match._

Oikawa’s reply comes a handful of minutes later, and Koushi spends those minutes in between worrying about whether or not their friendship will be strained because of this.

> _its frustrating to admit, but so did u_  
> _tobiochan sure is becoming something else, isn’t he?_  
> _prodigy that he is_

He’s not using emojis. Koushi decides that’s probably not a good sign.

> _Well, we worked pretty hard over the summer._  
> _You guys doing okay?_

> _kou-chi, concerned about me?_  
> _first asking me to hang out, and now asking if i’m okay…_  
> _hmmm maybe it’ll snow tomorrow_

> _I asked you last time, too!_  
> _Although, I guess if you have time to joke around, you’re fine._

> _no, i’m definitely pissed off_  
> _i’m coming to ur match tomorrow_

> _Oh? Gonna cheer us on?_

> _gonna laugh at whoever the loser is_

> _How kind of you to grace us with your presence._

> _u should be glad!_  
> _under normal circumstances, i would never willingly come to a match with ushiwaka playing_  
> _i don’t hate myself that much (∪ ◡ ∪)_

> _You must be feeling better if you’re using emojis._

> _i’ll have u know, my nose is very stuffed and my eyes are red from crying_

> _Been there done that, loser._

> _say what u want_  
> _but who’s the single one here? ^.^_

Oikawa sends a selfie depicting himself, posing with a peace sign, lying in bed with Iwaizumi wrapped around his torso, seemingly asleep.  
Despite himself, Koushi still smiles at the picture.

> _Disgusting. PDA. Get that out of here._

> _could be u and sawamura, if u just confessed already >.> _

> _I have a big match tomorrow, please call back at store hours~_

> _a squiggly line !!!!!!_  
> _kou-chi, am i influencing u? （☉∀☉）_

> _Goodnight, Oikawa._

Koushi catches Oikawa in the stands during their match against Shiratorizawa in between time-outs.  
Koushi thinks to wave to him, but with the way Oikawa’s slumped down in his seat, it’s clear he doesn’t want to be seen. By Kageyama, Koushi can only assume.

At some point, Iwaizumi joins him, and the two mutter amongst themselves.  
Even though Koushi knows Oikawa’s excuse for coming was just to see who loses, he can’t help but feel a little glad his friend came to watch them play.

Koushi imagines that even though Oikawa would be hard pressed to admit it, he’s supporting Karasuno in his own way, whether if it’s for his junior or for Koushi himself.  
It’s kind of endearing, really.

The next time he glances up at the stands, Karasuno has won, and Oikawa and Iwaizumi are gone.

Koushi makes a note to text him later, but for now, celebrates the victory with the rest of the team.

> _u guys played well… even if it’s frustrating to admit_

> _A rare compliment from the Grand King himself._  
> _I think you should be saying that to Kageyama, not me._

> _u wouldn’t catch me dead saying it to tobiochan ¬_¬_

> _Even if it’s true?_

> _x.x_

> _You guys didn’t stay for the award ceremony?_

> _ofc not_  
> _look kou-chi, as glad as i am for u and ur team_  
> _and as good as friends as we are_  
> _i’m still upset that it wasn’t us up there_

> _Well, I guess that’s fair._

> _damn ushiwaka wasn’t even that upset about it_  
> _i wanted so badly for him to be all broken up about his defeat_

> _He kinda pisses me off, too._

> _he should! ヾ(｀ε´)ノ_  
> _omg this is where we make the mafia together_  
> _together, we can take down ushiwaka_

> _Well._  
> _Between the two of us, I technically already took him down._

> _tch_

> _Did you really just type that out._

> _saw ur lady manager holding ur hands before u subbed in_  
> _who knew u were such a player!!!_  
> _even tho u looked flustered_

> _So I don’t hold hands with people often_  
> _What about it?_

> _do u need practice for when u and sawamura start dating?_  
> _i can hold ur hand if u want… ★~(◡‿◡)_

> _No way, your hands are probably rough and dry anyway._

> _i’ll have u know, iwachan says my hands are VERY soft_

> _He’s your boyfriend, he’s obligated to._

> _is not! he insults me all the time! which means if he calls my hands soft, that must mean they’re the softest thing he’s ever touched~_

> _Bet he’s lying._

> _why don’t u find out urself, kou-chi~? ≧◡≦_

> _Ew._

Koushi spends his entire day cleaning his already-clean room.  
He’s never been an untidy person, and his room isn’t at all messy, but he makes sure to double-check that all his things are in their place. Just in case.

Daichi’s been to Koushi’s house before, just to drop things off, but he’s never actually been over to hang out or anything.  
Usually, if the third years have study groups, they all meet at Asahi’s place since Asahi has no siblings to bother them.

Koushi’s younger sister would normally be around his house, but she went with his parents on their business trip. Koushi’s glad for it, too - he’s sure she would pester him about Daichi.  
In fact, she’s almost as bad as Oikawa when it comes to prying into Koushi’s love life.

When the doorbell rings, Koushi scrambles, tripping over his own feet to answer the door.  
He’s greeted by Daichi’s huge, bright grin as he opens the door, and it’s enough to almost make him reel back by how blinding it is.

“Hey, Suga! Thanks for inviting me over!” he chirps, obviously excited.

Koushi is too, but he keeps his excitement down as much as he can, stepping aside to let Daichi in.  
“Sure thing! You haven’t really been over before, so…”

Daichi politely takes his shoes off and follows Koushi down the hall to his bedroom.  
Even though Koushi took extra care to clean, he still fidgets his fingers nervously when Daichi sets his duffle bag neatly in the corner of the room and glances around, observing the interior.

Koushi darts his own eyes around his room, worried he’ll spot something out of place, or maybe his sister left something embarrassing in his room that he forgot to pick up, or maybe he forgot that he has something weird out on his desk, or-

“Oh, hey,” Daichi says with a chuckle, stepping over to Koushi’s desk.  
For a moment, Koushi fears that his worries have come true, but he spots the photo on the shelf above the desk that Daichi’s looking at.  
Daichi goes to pick it up, then seems to think better of it and glances at Koushi instead, as if asking if he can.

Instantly, all of Koushi’s nerves dissipate upon seeing Daichi so coy.  
He scoffs, and puts his hands on his hips, retorting, “It’s not an ancient artifact, Daichi. I don’t care what you touch, as long as you don’t, like, fling it across the room.”

Daichi breathes a laugh, but still delicately takes the photo in his hands.  
Koushi knows what the picture is, of course, but he still wanders over to Daichi’s side to look at it with him.

“I can’t believe you saved this,” Daichi says softly, looking down at the picture.

“What do you mean?” Koushi scoffs, fake offense in his tone. “You think I wouldn’t save a picture of the team from our first year? D’you not have one yourself?”

Daichi scratches the back of his neck sheepishly.  
“Well, I do, but it’s somewhere in storage. I should pull it out, I guess.”  
He looks back down at the picture and grins. “Geez, look how short Asahi’s hair is.”

“He looks like such a baby,” Koushi chuckles.

Daichi snorts as he jokes, “He still acts like one.”

“Well, can’t argue with that,” Koushi laughs.  
He glances back down at the photo. “Man, look at Tashiro-san and Kurokawa-san. Haven’t seen those guys in ages, I wonder how they’re doing.”

“You remember that match we won in the Inter-high Qualifiers?” Daichi sets the picture down back in its place with as much care as when he picked it up.  
He turns and sits down on Koushi’s bed casually.

Koushi sits next to him, swallowing his thrumming heart in his chest (quite expertly, he might add), and replies flatly, “You mean the one right before we lost?”

Daichi snorts, softly elbowing Koushi’s arm.  
“It’s not about the loss, it’s about the journey!” he protests.

Koushi giggles, nudging Daichi back, bumping shoulders with him.  
“What a captain-like thing for you to say.”

“Well, I _am_ the captain.”

“Only on the court,” Koushi jokes flippantly, shrugging his shoulders. “You’re a huge dork any other time.”

Daichi scoffs, dramatically placing his hand over his chest in mock surprise. “Suga! How could you say such a thing!”

“It’s true, though.”

Daichi falls against Koushi’s side exaggeratedly, head flopping onto Koushi’s shoulder.  
“I can’t go on like this…” he whines, straining his voice to play up his pain. “Captain-san… remember me when I’m gone…”

“See! You’re being a dork!” Koushi wheezes in between his laughter.

They joke around for a while, but somehow Daichi’s head lands in Koushi’s lap.  
He’s messing around, being dramatic and silly, and Koushi’s still laughing up a storm, his stomach starting to strain from his giggling, tears beading at the corners of his eyes.

Daichi suddenly goes quiet, and Koushi curiously glances down at him.  
He meets Daichi’s eyes, big and brown, and completely focused on Koushi’s face, lips slightly parted, a look of awe across his face.

Koushi’s eyes ricochet around his room, desperately trying to land on something that _isn’t_ Daichi’s face. He feels his own face starting to burn up, and his heart rate spikes, and he gets the urge to bounce his leg or tap his fingers to offset his sudden embarrassment.

“Hey, Suga?” Dachi’s voice comes quietly, and Koushi’s heart leaps.

Koushi carefully glances down to meet Daichi’s eyes again, and Daichi looks like he wants to say something serious, so Koushi does his best to put all his attention on him and not run away.

He can see Daichi’s face so clearly, he thinks maybe this is the closest he’s ever physically been to Daichi.  
He can see the subtle flicks of Daichi’s eyes as they gaze over Koushi’s face, and the bob of his throat as he seemingly struggles to find what to say.

Koushi’s _this_ close to just leaning over and kissing him honestly.  
The fact that it takes even a small amount of effort to restrain himself from doing just that is embarrassing enough.

Daichi blinks, once, twice, before he opens his mouth again.  
“Are you… are you and-”

A loud melody fills the room, interrupting Daichi and making Koushi jump.  
It’s like it was timed _perfectly_ to ruin the moment, and Koushi can’t help but feel deflated when Daichi sits up from his lap.

“Yours?” Daichi asks, looking around the room for the source of the ringtone.

Koushi nods, glancing around, not quite recalling where he set his phone.  
Daichi murmurs an _ah_ before grabbing Koushi’s phone from off the nightstand by the bed, and handing it to Koushi.  
A look flashes across his face that Koushi can’t quite pick out, but he forgets about it when he sees who’s calling him.

Oikawa set his own caller ID name in Koushi’s phone, and Koushi never bothered changing it.  
So the name displayed across Koushi’s screen reads _Tooru-chan♥_. Oikawa had even insisted Koushi call him that, but Koushi promptly refused.

It’s uncommon, but not rare, for Oikawa to call him. If he does, it’s often just to tell Koushi hang-out plans or to ask for help with studying; sometimes Oikawa just prefers it to texting.

Koushi bites back a sigh, throwing a brief apologetic glance at Daichi before answering the call.  
“...Hello?” he asks.

“Kou-chi, do you think tomatoes belong in a fruit salad?” Oikawa asks without a greeting, sounding slightly puffed up.  
In the distance of Oikawa’s end, Koushi can hear Iwaizumi’s deeper voice call, “Don’t drag Sugawara into this, Tooru! Get back here!”

Koushi snorts, “What’s going on?”

“It’s a catastrophe, Kou-chi,” Oikawa explains dramatically, “He really put _tomatoes_ in it. On the day of our anniversary. Can you believe him?”

“I mean, they’re technically a fruit, aren’t they?”

“Oh my _god_ , Kou-chi, _don’t_ even. I _cannot_.”  
Koushi can hear the exasperation in Oikawa’s voice, and he laughs when Oikawa sighs, imagining Oikawa pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“Even if it _is_ a fruit, it _does not_ belong in a fruit salad.”

“Says who?”

“Says everyone with common sense!” Oikawa groans, “It might as well just be a regular salad if you’re gonna put tomatoes in it!”  
Iwaizumi’s voice, closer, likely in the same room now, warns impishly, “Behind you, Tooru!”

Koushi pulls the phone away from his ear slightly as Oikawa shrieks.  
Oikawa, phone apparently forgotten, moves away from the speaker and, Koushi can hear him shout, “Oh, you’re asking for it, Hajime! There’s tomato on my nice shirt now, you heathen!”

Koushi hears Iwaizumi’s laughter as he teases, “If it doesn’t go in the salad, it can go in your hair next!”  
“Don’t you _dare!_ Give me that bowl!” Oikawa calls back, and their voices become muffled, moving into a different room.

Koushi snorts, rolling his eyes and ending the call.  
He sets his phone back down on his nightstand and turns back to Daichi.  
“Sorry about that, it’s just Oikawa being Oikawa,” he says with a chuckle.

Daichi chuckles softly in response, but it’s quiet and stiff.  
“Uh, hey, are you hungry?” he asks, standing up. “Wanna go grab something?”

“Oh, sure,” Koushi replies, snatching his phone off his nightstand and looking around for a jacket.  
He frowns, confused by Daichi’s sudden constrained attitude.

Thinking about it, Koushi recalls him kind of just... getting like that whenever Oikawa was brought up, ever since Koushi started hanging out with him.  
He always assumed Daichi was okay with it, especially after helping him out when the second and first years got concerned about it, but Koushi wonders if he missed something.

Daichi doesn’t really seem like the type to be worried about Koushi’s alliances, so Koushi’s about ninety percent sure that that’s not what Daichi’s seemingly upset about. He hopes, at least.

Did Daichi just not like Oikawa? Though, Koushi can’t recall a time they ever had a bad interaction. They’re both captains and thus rivals, sure, but Koushi doesn’t think Oikawa has ever done anything to really warrant any other dislike past that.  
Especially since Daichi’s such an easy-going person.

Unless…  
Oh. 

_Oh._

“Suga,” Asahi begins slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose, “ _Please_ do _not_ tell me you just put the words crush, Oikawa, and Daichi in the same sentence.”

Koushi throws his hands up in the air, sitting back in his booth, exclaiming frustratedly, “Well, what else would it be, Asahi?! Has he talked about Oikawa to you?”

Asahi scratches his cheek awkwardly.  
“Well, yeah, but I don’t think he-”

“Aaaagh, see?! He definitely has a crush on Oikawa!”

“You are so much right now.”

Koushi sets his elbows on the table and buries his face in his hands.  
“What do I do, Asahi? I have to let him down about Oikawa being taken, but I don’t want to break his heart. Dammit, _I’m_ the one heartbroken!”

“Oikawa’s taken?”

Koushi groans, gesturing wildly with his hands, “If he has a crush already, I don’t have a chance. Ugh, dammit, Oikawa!”

Asahi leans over the table, tiredly listening.  
He mumbles, “Suga, I think you’re overthinking this way too much.”

“I mean, I want to support Daichi, but I’m not about to try to break up Oikawa and Iwaizumi…”

“Suga, you’re seriously taking this way too far. You don’t have to break anyone up. Just tell him.”

“I don’t want to see him all heartbroken! It’ll just make me feel worse!” Koushi protests, running his hands over his face.  
He’s been trying to play out scenarios in his head of telling Daichi that Oikawa’s taken, but he always gets tongue tied when he tries to say it. He imagines his own crush is holding him back, too.

“That’s not what I meant,” Asahi sighs, crossing his arms. “I mean _you_ tell him that you like him.”

Koushi sputters, jumbling words around in his head.  
“I’m not just gonna _confess_ to him, Asahi! That doesn’t solve my problem! If anything, it would make him feel worse!”

Asahi rolls his eyes resignedly. “Shouldn’t you be asking Oikawa about this, then?”

That’s a good point, actually.  
“Hmm,” Koushi puts his hand on his chin in thought. “I would never hear the end of it from Oikawa. But Iwaizumi…”

Yeah, Koushi decides, that’s a good idea. Iwaizumi would probably be able to handle the situation and help him out. Iwaizumi has probably been in Koushi’s exact situation, actually.  
Admittedly, Koushi doesn’t know Iwaizumi as well as Oikawa, but he figures there's no better time than now.

“Suga, you are… an extremely tiring person,” Asahi shakes his head pensively.

> _Is Iwaizumi with you?_

> _ooooh… how’d u know?_  
> _are u psychic? ≧◡≦_

> _It’s because you’re stuck to each other constantly._  
> _Can you give me his number? I wanna talk to him._

> (⊙︿⊙)  
> (◕﹏◕)  
> (*´д｀*)

> _Quit it, I just wanna ask him something_

> _just tell me! im with him, so i can ask him for u!!_

> _It’s kind of a personal thing._

> _¬_¬_

There’s a pause in the messages, and Koushi wonders if that’s a no. Well, it’s not like he didn’t take Oikawa to be a jealous type.  
He’s about to just give up and find a different solution, but he gets another text only a few minutes later.

> _Hey, it’s Iwaizumi_  
> _Oikawa’s whining about you asking me for something_  
> _I can send you my number if you need it_

> _If you don’t mind! I promise it’s nothing bad_

> _Nah, no problem_

Iwaizumi sends his number and before Koushi can go to text it, Oikawa’s number texts him again.

> _what are u guys talking aboooooout_  
> _i feel left out_ (*´д｀*)

Koushi decides to ignore Oikawa’s persistence and instead goes to text Iwaizumi.

> _Hey, Iwaizumi._  
> _When are you free to meet up? There’s something I wanna talk about with you._

> _You’re making me nervous Sugawara_  
> _I’m free tomorrow afternoon_

> _I just need like, ten minutes._  
> _It has to do with Daichi._

> _Oh?_

> _I’ll tell you tomorrow._  
> _Same restaurant as last time good?_

> _Sure_  
> _Might need to give Tooru some attention_  
> _Oikawa I mean_

> _Lol_  
> _Whatever you need to do._  
> _Iwaizumi, you can call Oikawa whatever you want._  
> _Call him darling dearest for all I care._

> _Definitely not_

“Thanks for coming to meet me, seriously,” Koushi nods his head as Iwaizumi holds the door open for him. “Hope it wasn’t an issue with Oikawa.”

“Nah,” Iwaizumi hums as he follows Koushi in. “He’s clingy, that’s all. He doesn’t get jealous as often as you’d think, and he’s pretty vocal about it when he is. He just wants to gossip about you and Sawamura.”

 _Ah_ , Koushi thinks, _should’ve known better._  
He snorts, letting Iwaizumi lead him to a table.

They pick a booth in the corner of the restaurant, and order something light rather than a full meal.

Koushi thought it’d be extremely awkward to talk to Iwaizumi by himself, but Iwaizumi is a pretty easy person to talk to, he finds.  
He’s attentive when he listens, humming in encouragement between Koushi’s pauses. Koushi can definitely see why he’s such a likeable person.

“So,” Iwaizumi concludes once Koushi explains everything, “You think Sawamura likes Tooru.”

“He gets all quiet and kind of upset whenever I talk about him,” Koushi explains, fidgeting his fingers. “I don’t know how to let him down without hurting him.”

Iwaizumi heaves a sigh and sits back, arms crossed.  
“Are you _sure_ he likes Tooru? Those two haven’t really interacted much aside from matches.”

“Well, I can’t imagine why else he’d be upset,” Koushi muses.

“You and Tooru have been hanging out a lot recently, you know,” Iwaizumi presses pointedly.

Koushi blinks.  
“O-oh. Sorry, is that bothering you?”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes with a huff.  
“ _No_ , Sugawara, _I’m_ not bothered by it. But Sawamura might be.”

“Ohh,” Koushi breathes. “...Oh god, I get it.”

Iwaizumi raises his eyebrows in a wordless question, _do you actually get it?_

“I’ve probably just been in the way of Daichi’s crush,” Koushi mumbles miserably. “Damn, I really messed this up for him. If he wanted to get closer to Oikawa, I would have helped him.”

Iwaizumi briefly closes his eyes, inhaling softly.

Koushi scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. “Sorry, no offence.”

“I’m not offended, Sugawara - I’m appalled at your thought process.”

“I’m not trying to break you guys up, I promise.”

“I _know_ , Sugawara.”

Koushi’s eyes light up as he suddenly thinks of an idea.  
“I know! Why don’t I set Oikawa and Daichi up so that Daichi can find out on his own that you guys are dating? That way, I won’t have to tell him, and I can still comfort him if he gets heartbroken! Do you think Oikawa would be alright with that?”

Iwaizumi sinks down into his booth.  
“Frankly, I think Tooru would laugh in your face at this. I doubt he’d play along, but only because he’d think this is hilarious.”

“Well, you’re not wrong, but what’s hilarious about it?” Koushi huffs.

“Besides,” Iwaizumi sits up straight, clearing his throat, “Think about it. If Sawamura finds out about us _while_ he’s with Tooru, don’t you think that’ll make things extra awkward between them? It might even make him feel worse.”

“Aaaaarrgh, you have a point,” Koushi sighs. “Will you tell him, Iwaizumi?”

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow in a definite no.

“I don’t want to tell himmmm,” Koushi buries his face in his hands again. “What if he’s really upset about it?”

“You’ll be there to comfort him, then,” Iwaizumi reminds him. “It won’t do any good to keep putting it off, Sugawara.”

Koushi takes a deep breath.  
“Okay, fine. This weekend, I’ll tell him.”

Iwaizumi seems satisfied with that, nodding and turning to the food.  
A chime rings out, and he fishes his phone out of his pocket.  
He taps at his screen for a bit, and Koushi catches how the corners of his mouth twitch into a subtle smile.

After answering the text, he pockets his phone, and the tiny smile is gone from his face.  
“Tooru’s getting antsy. I’m gonna head out.”

Koushi nods with a grin. “Thanks for coming.”  
Before Iwaizumi can shuffle out of the booth entirely, Koushi adds, “Hey, don’t tell Oikawa about Daichi having a crush on him.”

Iwaizumi sighs, but smiles resignedly.  
“Sure, Sugawara. Good luck.”

> Σ(･口･)  
> _wtf did u two talk ab ???_  
> _iwachan told me u and sawamura were gonna talk???_

> _Stay tuned._

> _kou-chi what does that mean_  
> _kouchi????_  
> _ur scaring me_ (⊙︿⊙)

Koushi meets up with Daichi over the weekend to hang out and study at his house.  
At least, that’s what he agrees on with Daichi.

He’s nervous the whole time, fidgeting his fingers and squirming in place while Daichi scribbles notes across from him.

Koushi makes small talk, trying to edge on the topic, rolling his pen between his fingers stiffly.  
“Uh, Oikawa was telling me about his nephew the other day. He’s learning volleyball, just like Oikawa, haha.”

Koushi catches the way Daichi’s face scrunches up a little.  
Dammit, he rethinks his approach. Maybe it’s not good to brag about how much he and Oikawa talk.

Daichi’s reply sounds forced, “Oh, yeah? Doesn’t surprise me. He seems like the kind to want to teach everyone volleyball.”

“I guess,” Koushi chuckles awkwardly. “Since he’s so good at volleyball, I guess he _would_ be a good teacher.”  
Koushi inwardly nods at that. Compliment Oikawa to Daichi, so Daichi eases into the subject of Oikawa.

But Daichi lets out a huff that’s either a sigh or a light laugh, Koushi can’t really tell.  
Either way, the air is still wired between them.  
So Koushi swallows all of his nerves. Rip the band-aid off, get it over with.

“Daichi, there’s something I need to tell you,” Koushi says, mustering as much confidence as he can, but his voice still wobbles.

Daichi glances up, looking just as nervous, but he puts his pen down and gives Koushi his full attention, but Koushi just tenses up under his alert eyes.  
“Okay, what’s up?” he asks, voice just as shaky as Koushi’s, but he wears the serious captain face that he uses when he’s giving the team a motivational speech.

“Um, it’s about Oikawa…” Koushi begins slowly, biting his lip restlessly.

Koushi thinks he catches Daichi rolling his eyes ever so slightly - definitely an unusual gesture for Daichi.  
But Daichi straightens up and replies, “Alright…”

Koushi sucks up all his breath in one go, pushing out his words upon his exhale.  
“Oikawa is taken.”

Daichi stiffens a little, eyes cast down to his open notebook, and Koushi’s heart sinks.  
“So you knew,” Daichi mumbles sharply with a slight sigh. “I thought I was doing a good job of hiding it.”

Koushi wrings his hands anxiously as Daichi continues, “Well, it’s fine.”

It’s strange to see Daichi so dejected, and it just pulls Koushi’s heart down more.  
He wants to crawl around the table and hug him or something, but he swallows and answers, “You’re not, though.”

Daichi shakes his head, putting on a resigned smile, but Koushi can see the sadness in his eyes.  
“Nah,” Daichi says lightly, sitting back on the floor. “I’m happy as long as everyone else is happy.”

Koushi comes to the realization that he doesn’t actually really know how to comfort Daichi.  
He pulls his knees up to his chest, ready to give it up.  
“They are,” he reassures, “Iwaizumi’s a pretty cool guy, y’know. You two would even get along, I bet.”

There’s a pause in the conversation, and Koushi’s worried he’s just said the wrong thing and has only upset Daichi more, but when he lifts his head to glance at Daichi’s face, Daichi’s eyes are wide.

Daichi blinks, eyebrows slightly furrowing.  
“Wait… what?” he asks, confusion clear in his voice.

Koushi’s not sure what else to say - he’s becoming just as baffled as Daichi - so he dumbly repeats, “Iwaizumi’s a really cool guy. I think you two would get along.”

“Iwaizumi?” Daichi echoes, tone raising in even more of a question.

Okay, Koushi thinks, they are _definitely_ not on the same page here.  
“Uh. Aoba Johsai’s vice captain?”

“No, no, I know who he is. What does he have to do with anything?” Daichi clarifies, but it clears absolutely nothing in Koushi’s mind.

“That’s who Oikawa is dating. They’ve been dating for, like, two years now,” Koushi explains.

“You and Oikawa aren’t dating?!” Daichi gasps, confused expression replaced by shock.

“Wh- ew, no, of course not!” Koushi wrinkles his nose up. “I can hardly handle Oikawa as a friend, I can’t imagine how Iwaizumi does it as his boyfriend.”  
Koushi recalls his conversation with Iwaizumi and adds, “Sorry. I wouldn’t have been so vocal about hanging out with Oikawa if I had known you liked him.”

“Wh- I- you- wait, _what?!_ ” Daichi stutters, shaking his head. “Suga, _what_ are you talking about?”

Koushi blinks.  
Oh no. Ohhhh no.  
Some kind of misunderstanding happened here.  
A _big_ misunderstanding, judging by the frantic look on Daichi’s face.

“Do you…do you not have a crush on Oikawa?”

Daichi’s eyes blow out the size of dinner plates and he shouts, exasperated, “Do I not have a _what_ on Oikawa?!”

Oh god.  
Koushi’s face heats up in embarrassment, and his covers his red face with his hands.  
He gathers all his energy to argue, “You always got quiet and reserved when I started talking about Oikawa, so I thought-!”

“That’s because I have a crush on _you_ , Suga!”

Koushi’s head shoots up from where he’s buried it in his hands.  
His whole world stops - he thinks he probably stops breathing, too. He must have misheard, right?  
“You… _what?_ ” Koushi blankly replies, and when he catches Daichi’s red face, he feels like screaming.

A big misunderstanding is an understatement.

Daichi reels back though, shaking his head quickly, scratching the back of his neck.  
“U-um! Yeah, so I thought you guys were together since you guys hang out so much, but he’s already dating someone else? I figure you probably knew about that, I don’t know how you never mentioned that when you talked about him before-”

Koushi stands, circling the table and kneeling down next to Daichi, who’s avoiding his eyes very pointedly.  
“Daichi, if I ask you if you said that you have a crush on me and the answer is no, I’m going to look like an idiot for saying that I do too, so please confirm that that _is_ what you just said.”

Daichi freezes, and Koushi can feel his own heart slamming against his chest, threatening to burst out. He imagines Daichi’s the same.

“D-do you?” Daichi asks cautiously, eyes carefully, shyly, trailing up Koushi’s face to meet his.

Now it’s Koushi’s turn to go red and get flustered.  
He sits back a little. “W-well, sure. I mean, yes. Uh, but if you don’t feel the same way-”

“I literally just said I have a crush on you.”

Koushi huffs a chuckle. “Well, you never know. So, um, does that mean, we’re…?”

Koushi might have fantasized about confessing to Daichi several times before, but he never anticipated how awkward and lame he’d be.  
Daichi doesn’t seem to notice or mind, though.

Daichi squirms a little, face red.  
“U-uh, I mean. Do you want to, uh, go out with me, Suga?”

Koushi lets out a breath that he’d been holding for years, probably.  
An answer has never come so easily to him.

> _Tomorrow._  
> _After school._  
> _McDonalds._

> _but its iwachan day…_

> _Bring him._  
> _You’ll both probably want to hear, anyway._

> (⊙︿⊙)  
> _yes sir_

“ _Shhh!_ Oikawa, there’s other people here!” Koushi stresses as Oikawa’s screaming laughter fills the small fast-food restaurant.

Daichi sits next to Koushi in the booth, chuckling at Oikawa.  
His shoulder presses against Koushi’s and their fingers brush over each other, not quite holding hands.

It was initially just going to be Koushi and Oikawa, but Oikawa insisted that Iwaizumi come along since it was a Friday.  
Koushi decided to bring Daichi along as a weird double date for their first proper date.

And now here he is, sitting in front of Oikawa and Iwaizumi as Oikawa howls in tears.  
Between his cackling, he wheezes, “You really thought- oh my god, you really thought-” before he bursts into laughter again.

Koushi scoffs, “Oh, of course. _My_ bad, Oikawa. I can’t imagine why _anyone_ would be into _you_.”  
He glances at Iwaizumi. “No offence.”

Iwaizumi passively eats fries with a tired look.  
He turns to Koushi with a sigh. “Well, congratulations, you two. It’s been painful for us.”

Daichi runs his fingers over Koushi’s knuckles.  
“You and us, too,” he says with a sigh. “I feel like I’ve aged at least ten years this past school year.”

“What matters is that it finally happened,” Iwaizumi shrugs as Oikawa falls against him, coughing through his laughs.  
Iwaizumi elbows Oikawa lightly, passing him a bottle of water. “Get a grip. Drink some water.”

Oikawa coughs a few more times, wiping tears from the corner of his eyes before downing half of the bottle.  
“Would you have gotten jealous if Sawamura had a crush on me, babe?”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.  
“Only unless you gave me a reason to be. Half the school has a crush on you, Tooru.”

“Lucky for you, you’re the only one I’m in love with,” Oikawa hums, bumping shoulders with Iwaizumi.  
He leans over and pecks Iwaizumi on the lips, that soft, gentle look on his face again.

Iwaizumi cups his face with one hand roughly and shoves a handful of fries into his mouth.  
“It’s a blessing and a curse.”

Koushi smiles, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.  
Before, Koushi felt a deep yearning when he watched the two together like this, like a pit in his stomach or a growing hole in his heart.

But now, with Daichi’s fingertips dancing across the back of his hand, he feels all bubbly and light.  
Koushi turns to look at Daichi, only to find Daichi’s big brown eyes already focused on him.  
They both look away sheepishly, blushing red and hot.

“How long does the awkward phase last?” Daichi jokes, fingers curling to hold Koushi’s hand properly.

Oikawa grins with a compliant sigh.  
“Give it a few weeks. Maybe a couple months, you two are pretty awkward people.”

Koushi thinks he can manage a couple months if it’s for this.

**Author's Note:**

> next stop, iwaoi angst hopefully
> 
> and also since i wont be able to finish anything for it tomorrow, happy birthday iwachan i will spend all day celebrating tomorrow
> 
> [♕♕♕](https://fliick.carrd.co/)


End file.
